Title Guide
, , , , , Lineage. 'Tribute or Esteem' Invictus 'Clan descriptors' Daeva: Serpent, Succubus, Rose Gangrel: Savage Mekhet: Shadow, Cryptic Nosferatu: Haunt, Worm Ventrue: Lord 'Covenant descriptors' Carthian: The Revolution, The Movement, Firebrand, Vermin (derogatory) Circle of the Crone: Acolyte, The Mother's Army, Witch (derogatory) Invictus: The First Estate (Invictus and Lancea et Sanctum), The Conspiracy, The Conspiracy of Silence, The Ownership, The Establishment, Unconquered, The Man, The Old Man Lancea et Sanctum: Sanctified, the Church Eternal, the Second Estate (Invictus), Judge (derogatory) Ordo Dracul - Defiant, Dragon, Order, Order of the Dragons These get mixed and matched for whatever sounds best. So, for example, Eric Driscoll might be a Revolutionary Haunt, while Raine Davis is a Savage Firebrand and Ulysses Gaines is a Lord of the Movement. All three are Carthians, they've just chosen a variation that sounds good with their Clan descriptor. 'Clan Title' Clan Titles are pretty much only ever Priscus and Whip. The Priscus is the most respected member of the clan - ideally the eldest, though it doesn't always work out that way. The Whip is the person who does all the hard work for keeping the Clan motivated, getting them to work together, arranging Clan meetings and soforth. The Priscus is frequently referred to as "X of X" - Haunt of Haunts, Shadow of Shadows. 'Covenant Title' Varies from covenant to covenant, obviously. Carthian, Circle, Invictus, Lancea Sanctum, Ordo Dracul 'City Titles' Let's take Lucinde du Bethune as an example, because she belongs to the two covenants most fond of elaborate titles. Lord Lucinde du Bethune, Defiant and Unconquered Lord of Lords, Adept of the Burning Empire and Advocate, Ruling Councillor, Regent of Chapman Fields and Ramsay; childe of Constanza del Fuente, Dragon Lord; childe of Millicent Beaufort, Lord of the Movement and Prince of Kansas City. or, alternately, Lord Lucinde du Bethune, Lord of the Order and the Ownership, Ventrue Priscus, Adept of... So what does all that mean? 1) Lord as a prefix tells you that she has distinguished herself within the Invictus. The fact that it's not 'Lady' tells you something about the woman in question. 2) The lack of 'Alder' tells you that she's a neonate or an ancilla - more than 50 years old, but less than 150. 3) Lucinde du Bethune is her name. That part is easy. 4) Defiant = Ordo Dracul (or Order, in the second example) 5) and Unconquered = Dual covenant, Invictus. In both instances the Ordo Dracul is listed first, indicating her status is higher in that covenant. 6) Lord = Ventrue 7) No color = not one of the Dragon-Sworn. 8) Lord of Lords/Ventrue Priscus = The most respected member of her Clan in the city, giving her the authority to speak for them. 9) Adept = Knows five Coils. 10) Burning = Coil of the Ascendant, secondary. 11) Empire = Coil of the Voivode is her Mystery. So 'Adept of the Burning Empire' means she knows five Coils, distributed between those two Mysteries, with more in Voivode than in Ascendant. 12) Advocate = Invictus title, recruiter for the covenant. 13) Regent of Chapman Fields and Ramsay = claims those territories, and is responsible for anything that happens within them. 14) childe of x2 - Lucinde knows her lineage a couple of generations back. She wasn't abandoned to fend for herself: she was taught the rules of Kindred society and given a good grounding. 15) Her sire is Ordo Dracul; her grandsire is Carthian. These are counts against her in the Invictus, even if her grandsire was a Prince. A lineage that is not Invictus is better than no lineage at all, but significantly less worthy than one with Invictus ancestors.